It has been found that the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system can have a significant impact on the "play" of the game of basketball. For example, if a basketball rim system is a "lively" system, then it is more likely that the basketball will rebound a substantial distance from the basketball rim whereas a "dead" basketball rim will cause the basketball to rebound a shorter distance from the rim. Such different rebound characteristics change the location of the players attempting to regain the basketball when the basketball rebounds off the basketball rim.
Furthermore, it has been observed that "dead" basketball rims tend to increase the percentage of the basketball shots that pass through the goal. It has been observed that basketball games played utilizing "dead" basketball rims are higher scoring basketball games than those with "lively" basketball rims.
Because of the lack of standardization in the manufacturing of the basketball rim system, including (1) the material of the basketball rim, (2) its stress characteristics, (3) its design, (4) its method of connection with the backboard; and (5) its support system (ceiling, wall or floor), there can be a substantial difference in the "play" of the game. For example, if a team practices on a basketball court having "lively" basketball rim systems, they become accustomed to a particular rebound pattern of the basketball. Should the same team then play a basketball court having "dead" basketball rim systems, they will find that the basketball rebounds a shorter distance from the basketball rim and they will be out of position to recapture the ball when it rebounds from the basketball rim. Consequently, it is quite desirable to standardize the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system so that the rebound "play" of the basketball is more uniform and does not give an undue advantage to the home team who is more likely accustomed to the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system on their home court.
Furthermore, the rebound characteristics may favor one team versus another depending upon the height of the players. Generally a "dead" basketball rim favors the team having taller players that are clustered more closely to the basketball rim to recapture the basketball when it rebounds from the rim. Whereas a "lively" basketball rim favors a team having shorter players more likely clustered a further distance from the basketball rim.
For these reasons, there has existed for a substantial period of time, the desirability of a basketball rim testing device for testing the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system to (1) determine its rebound characteristics, and (2) to determine if it falls within a permitted standard so that it does not give an undue advantage to the home team.
Although there has been a number of devices for testing the rebound characteristics of basketball rims, they have been difficult to administer, difficult to obtain standard comparisons between rims and difficult to obtain accurate and consistent information that will be acceptable to the coaching staffs of both teams and to the officials who officiate the game.
The principle object and advantage of this invention is to overcome these particular problems and to provide a portable basketball rim testing device for testing the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system in a very efficient and reliable manner.